


Fanboy

by Evandar



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanboy Adam, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves the <i>Supernatural</i> books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

He can barely wait to get home with it, but he does. He wants to savour it. He wants to be able to bury his face in his pillow as he laughs himself stupid at Dean’s one-liners or cringes in embarrassment – or worse, tears up. He’s not sure he’ll ever get over what happened in _All Hell Breaks Loose_.

He makes it, though. Flops onto his dorm bed on his stomach and slides _Malleus Maleficarum_ out of its packaging, stroking its pages with gentle fingers. It’s gaudy, ridiculous, and completely brilliant, and sometimes…sometimes Adam wishes that it was real.


End file.
